Accident Hero
by TigerBlossom
Summary: Gibbs let out a sigh of relief and frustration as he stared at his agent. "You just seem to always get into trouble, don't you Tony?" PRE-SLASH


**tigerlover898: Hey everyone!!!! I just wanted to tell you a little bit about this fanfic **

**_inner tigerlover898: oh please do_ *rolls eyes***

**tigerlover898: _*glares at inner*_ shut up!!!! _*smiles*_ anyways, this is sort of a random idea that i had. well, more like a dream that i couldn't get out of my head, so i decided to make it into a NCIS fanfic!!! my first one too!!!**

_**inner tigerlover898: well yay for you**_

**tigerlover898: _*ignores inner* _anywho, i hope you all enjoy it!!! and please comment!!! inner? would you like to do the honors?**

**_inner tigerlover898: whatever . . . tigerlover898 does not own NCIS_**

**tigerlover898: sadly**

**TIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER**

Tony inwardly groaned to himself as he got out of the NCIS truck, closing the door behind him. For the past few days his luck has been nothing but shit. The most recent event happened the other day when he had walked right into Gibbs and knocked said males coffee out of his hand on right onto the floor. He was pretty sure the older man was still mad at him. The reason why he knew was because Gibbs had been riding him harder then usual and was simply making his life hell.

When he had woken up this morning he had an uneasy feeling settling itself in his gut and just knew that the day was going to be bad. He tried to push the feeling aside when he arrived at work, but it just seemed to stay put. By the time they were called for a case Tony was getting more frustrated and annoyed as the feeling grew just a little bit more.

In the truck he stayed unusually quite, shifting in his seat every now and then, still not able to shake off the feeling. Once they were at the crime scene he was able to push the feeling down enough to where he could work. But what really worried him was that Gibbs still hadn't talked to him since the coffee accident, besides talking about the cases they worked. He sighed quietly to himself as he grabbed his gear from the back of the truck.

He watched as Gibbs and Ziva started to talk with a local L.E.O about the crime scene as he set all the gear down beside his feet. McGee was right beside him, doing the same. When they had all the equipment out of the truck Gibbs and Ziva walked towards them.

"We've got a dead female body out on the sidewalk. No witnesses but some neighbors say that they heard some noises during the night." Gibbs explained as he stood with his team. "Ziva, I want you to take statements of everyone who heard the noises. McGee, you're on sketches. DiNozzo, take pictures." There was a chorse of 'On it, Boss' from the three.

Tony and McGee walked towards the dead body. McGee crouched down and started to draw the sketches as Tony began to take photos.

"So I take it he's still mad at you for the whole coffee thing then?" Tony paused and looked down at McGee, noticing the smug smirk on the young agents face. Tony's eyes narrowed at him.

"_Really_ McObvious? What ever gave you _that_ idea?" Tony asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he continued to take pictures. McGee chuckled with amusement as he stood up.

"Don't worry, he'll forgive you . . . maybe." he said as he wrote down a measurement.

_"McGee!"_ The young agent gasped as he was suddenly pushed forward, grunting as he hit the ground hard. He blinked his eyes, trying to focus as he heard the sound a screetching tires and something falling hard on the ground behind him. Once McGee realized what happened he sat bolt up and turned around, staring in shock and horror as Tony was lying on the ground motionless a few feet from him.

**"TONY!"**

**_~*~*~* WITH GIBBS AND ZIVA *~*~*~_**

Inside Ziva walked towards Gibbs as he finished talking with one of the neighbors.

"It seems that our victim was fighting with a man and was not the first time." she said as she stood next to the older man.

"Did you find out who he was?" Gibbs asked as he looked around the living room of the victims house.

"They suspect that he is the boyfriend. I am going to-" But before she could finish the two heard the sound of Tony calling to McGee and the sound of screetching tires. Gibbs and Ziva glanced at each other before they heard McGee shout Tony's name, causing the two to start running towards the front door and outside.

As they got outside, guns drawn, they both paused for a second when they saw McGee kneeling down beside a still Tony.

**"Tony!"** Gibbs yelled as he ran to the younger agents. McGee looked up at him, his eyes wide, as he got to them. "What happened?" Gibbs demanded as he kneeled down by his senior field agent, checking the deep gash on the young males forehead.

"I-I don't know. We were processing the scene and then Tony said my name. Before I knew it I was on the ground. I-I think he pushed me out of the way." McGee explained as he stared down at Tony's still body. Gibbs looked up at Ziva who stood a couple feet away from them.

"Ziva, check on the driver." She meet his eyes and hesitated for a second before nodding and dashing over to the car that had hit Tony. "McGee," Said agent looked up at his boss. "Call for an ambulance." McGee quickly nodded his head and stood up, taking his phone out of his pocket. "And call Ducky!" he called after him. Gibbs then turned his attention to his fallen agent.

"DiNozzo. DiNozzo, wake up. Come on, no lying on the job." Gibbs said as he shook the younger man's right shoulder slightly. He felt relief flood through him when he was granted a groan of pain. He let his body relax just a bit when two green eyes opened and stared up at him in a pained gaze.

"B-Boss?"

"Yeah DiNozzo, I'm here." The younger man suddenly winced.

"Hurts."

"I would think so." Gibbs said with a hint of concern in his voice. "Where does it hurt?" he asked.

"Left arm, head, side." Tony answered as he concentrated on where the pain was.

"Alright, just lie still, ambulance is on it's way." Tony groaned as he shifted his postion, trying the move a rock that was digging into his back. But as he did, he moved his injured arm, causing a jolt of pain to shoot through him and Tony to cry out. Gibbs tightened his grip on Tony's shoulder, trying to reasure him that he was going to be okay.

"Gibbs," said man looked up as Ziva stood beside him. "The driver is fine, a minor cut on the head, but nothing serious." Gibbs nodded his head. He then looked over at his junior field agent as he closed his phone.

"The ambulance is on it's way, should be here shortly."

"And Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"Just pulled up." a voice said from behind them. They all looked over and saw Ducky and Palmer walking towards them. When Ducky saw Tony on the ground his eyes widened. "Oh my."

"Ducky, can you check over him?" Gibbs asked as he looked at the ME

"Of course Jethro." Without another word said Ducy kneeled down on the other side of Tony and quickly started to look over the younger man. A minute later the older man looked up at Gibbs with a serious and concerned look on his face. "It seems that young Anthony has dislocated his left shoulder, broken his left fore arm, and cracked a few ribs. How did this happen?"

"He pushed me out of the way of the car." McGee said, his voice small as he stared at Tony, who was struggling to not move his injured arm.

"Oh, well, that was quite brave of you Anthony." Ducky said to said male.

"I couldn't let McGeek get hit, now could I?" Tony stated as he smirked at the younger agent before he winced again in pain. Gibbs noticed a grim look in Ducky's eyes and stared at him through his narrowed blue ones.

"What is it Duck?" he asked in a stern tone, his voice slightly tight. Ducky met his eyes and sighed.

"I'm afraid that if Tony's arm is not set back in place soon, it will not heal properly." Silence meet the man's statement.

"Isn't there something you can do?" McGee asked. Ducky glanced up at him before looking back at Gibbs.

"I could reset his arm i-"

"Do it." The group looked down at Tony who was staring up at Ducky with fierce determination in his eyes. Ducky looked at him for a moment.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked. Tony shifted his eyes on his boss and gave him a crooked smile.

"Yeah." Ducky nodded his head.

"Alright." He then looked up at Palmer. "Would you be so kind as to get one of the blankets from the truck dear boy?"

"Sure Doctor Mallard." As Jimmy walked away Ziva looked at Ducky curiously.

"A blanket?"

"To make a pillow. This could get abit uncomfortable."

"Oh my god." The team looked up to see the shocked driver standing a few feet away. "I-Is he okay?" she asked as she stared down at Tony's broken body. Gibbs looked at Ziva and nodded his head towards the woman.

"Ma'am, he will be fine. An ambulance is on their way . . ." The sound of Ziva's voice faded as she walked the woman away from Tony.

"Here you go Doctor Mallard." Palmer said as he reached the team again and handed the blanket to Ducky.

"Ah, thank you Mister Palmer." Ducky said as he took the blanket from the younger man and folded it, making a make-shift pillow. He then lifted Tony's head up from the ground and slid it under, then gently placed his head back down on it.

"Thanks Ducky." Tony said as he looked up at said male. Ducky smiled down at him.

"No problem. Now, are you sure you won't to do this Anthony?" he asked, concern in his eyes. Tony just nodded. "Alright. Jethro, could hold him down for me please." Gibbs held onto Tony's shoulder tightly as Ducky grabbed onto his left elbow and shoulder. Tony's body instantly tensed and he gritted his teeth together as pain shot through him.

Suddenly, without warning, Ducky pulled Tony's arm, setting it back in place. Tony's right hand reached up and gripped onto Gibbs' arm tightly as he shouted in pain. Gibbs' put his free hand over Tony's as his body shudder in agony. Just as the sound of sirens were heard Tony slowly calmed down, trying to slow his harsh breathing.

"Hey, you with me DiNozzo?" Tony blinked his eyes a couple of times before looking up at Gibbs.

"Yeah boss." Gibbs smirked at him as he patted the young agents shoulder. Just then the ambulance appeared from around a corner and stopped near them. The two paramedics rushed out of the truck and darted over to Tony's side.

"What have we got?" one of them asked as he grabbed a pocket flashlight and shinned it in Tony's eyes.

"Hit by a car. Broken forearm, possible cracked ribs, and he had a dislocated shoulder. We had to reset it." The paramedic nodded in understanding and looked down at Tony, shinning the light in his eyes once again.

"Doesn't look like there's a concussion. Let's get him in the truck." The younger paramedic looked up at Gibbs. "What's his name?"

"Tony."

"Alright, Tony? Can you hear me?" A small nod was his answer. "Okay, my names is Mick, and this is my partner Greg. Do you think you can stand up?" Tony blinked and nodded his head again, covering a wince as he slowly sat up.

"Take it easy." Gibbs said as he held onto his agents shoulder.

"I'm fine boss." he insisted as he got to his feet. Instantly he began to sway until he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist.

"Easy Tony." Gibbs voice warned beside Tony's ear,

"Okay, standing, not a good idea." he whispered, pain in his voice.

"Let's get him on the gurney." With that said Gibbs and Mick lead Tony to the ambulance and got him in the back. Gibbs stood back as the two men started to look over Tony again for any more injuries. He then turned and looked at his other two field agents.

"McGee!" Said man jumped slightly at Gibbs bark and looked up at him. "You're in charge of the scence. I'm riding with Tony."

"Right boss." McGee said as Gibbs got in the back of the ambulance with Tony and Mick, while Greg closed the doors and got in the drivers seat. The team stood still as they watched the ambulance drive off to the hospital. After a moment of silence Ducky cleared his throat and picked up his bag that he had set down when he was looking over Tony's injuries.

"Well, let's get back to work, shall we?" With that said the team then turned back to the crime scence and continued working.

**_~*~*~* AT THE HOSPITAL *~*~*~_**

Gibbs watched Tony breath evenly in a morphine inducded sleep. Mick had given some to the young agent in the ambulance to reduce the pain. Tony's left arm was now in a small cast. It seemed that his arm was only fractured and would heal within a couple of weeks. A couple of ribs were fractured as well but none were broken luckly. The gash had needed a few stiches and his shoulder was now wrapped.

Gibbs let out a sigh of relief and frustration as he stared at his agent.

"You just seem to always get into trouble, don't you Tony?" Gibbs asked the still form. Glancing around the room and making sure that he was alone, Gibbs hesitantly reached out and touched the back of Tony's hand. He glanced up at the younger man and stared at his peacefull face.

"You need to stop doing this. Always getting hurt and ending up in the hospital." Gibbs paused as he took a deep breath. "You scared the shit out of me today Tony. I need you to be more careful. Cause I_ can't_ loose you too." He stared at Tony with a hint of sadness in his eyes as he gently stroked the back of Tony's hand.

**_~*~*~* LATER THAT NIGHT *~*~*~_**

Tony stirred and slowly opened his eyes, wincing as the light shone brightly at him. Seconds later his eyebrow furrowed when he couldn't remember falling unconscious. _Mick must have given me something._ He thought as he shifted in the hospital bed, gritting his teeth from the movement. Just then he heard a soft sound coming from his left.

Looking over Tony was surprised to see his boss asleep in an uncomfortable plastic chair next to his bed. Tony smiled slightly at the sight, wondering if he should wake the older man up or not. But his choice was made for him as Gibbs began to stir and wake up. Tony mentally chuckled as Gibbs sat straight up in the chair when he noticed that Tony was awake.

"Morning boss." Tony said with a grin.

"DiNozzo, how are you feeling?" Gibbs asked as he leaned forward slightly in the chair.

"Like I was hit by a car." Tony joked. He quickly sobered up when Gibbs gave him an unamused look. "How's Probie?" Gibbs sighed.

"He's fine. A little shaken up and confused, but fine." Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Confused?"

"As to why you pushed him out of the way." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Of course he is." He said with slight irritation. Gibbs smirked at his senior field agent. "So, when can I blow this popsicle stand?"

"Tomorrow. You're going to be on desk duty until your arm heals." Tony's shoulders slumped.

"Aw, boss. That's not fair." Gibbs eyes narrowed at him. "Then again it would be best." Tony added quickly. Gibbs smirked again.

"Go back to sleep Tony." Said male nodded slightly and moved further down under the covers and closed his for a second before opening them again when he didn't hear Gibbs leave.

"You're staying?" he asked.

"Yeah Tony, I'm staying. Besides, you're staying at my place until you're a hundred percent again." Tony opened his mouth, about to protest before Gibbs cut him off. "And _don't_ think about arguing with me DiNozzo, or you'll be on desk duty for a month." Tony quickly closed his mouth and nodded. "Good. Now get some rest."

Tony closed his eyes and slowly difted off to sleep. Gibbs watched as his breathing evened out and sighed again, running a hand through is hair.

"What am I going to do with you Tony?" he asked himself, a fond smile on his lips as he watched the younger man sleep. He sat back in the chair and decided to get a few more hours of sleep before he left for Tony's apartment to grab some clothes for the up coming weeks. He shook his head, smile still in place, as he relaxed further into the chair and let sleep take over him, knowing full well that he was going to be stiff in the morning.

**TIGETIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER**

i hope you all liked it!! please feel free to R&R

again, i do **not **own NCIS

thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
